1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for combining a multi-media interactive game or story with product advertisements, such as an infomercial. A seller of merchandise can advertise and sell products to participants during playing of the interactive game or story, and the players are afforded the opportunity to earn or win points, discounts, coupons, etc., that can be applied toward product purchases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interactive multi-media games are known where players are presented with a series of decision opportunities as they make there way through a thematic video game or story setting. For example, many video games on now available where players take on the form a character in a three dimensional video setting, and move through different scenes using various commands. Along the way, the player usually is afforded the opportunity to score points through execution of various types of tasks requiring variable levels of player skill. Decisions as to which of several paths to take are also often presented to the players. Popular examples of these types of games include MYST, DARK FORCES and STREET FIGHTER.
Meanwhile, television commercials known as “Infomercials” have become very popular in recent years where a half-hour long television program is actually a presentation that tries to sell a product, with demonstrations, customer testimonials, pricing information, ordering by mail information, music, etc. The Internet has also opened up a whole new avenue for the advertising and sale of products and services. Product manufacturers and advertisers are nevertheless always searching for new and better ways to market products and services.
The following U.S. patents are exemplary of prior art that relates generally to the foregoing technologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,399 discloses a computer system for allowing a purchaser and/or participant to purchase packaged goods at home.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,196 discloses a hyper-television system for integrating remote participants into a multimedia program.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,546 discloses a game of skill, such as football, playable by remote purchaser-participants in conjunction with a live event, such as a football game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,913 discloses a game of skill, such as a television quiz show, playable by remote purchasers and/or participants in conjunction with a common game event where purchasers and/or participants are grouped as to skill level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,067 describes a proxy player machine that enables users to participate in a game of random chance even though a user is not present at the site of the game. The device is located at a site where a game of chance takes place. A proxy player remotely purchases wagering chances, plays those chances, and reports the results of those games of chance to clients who are not present at the site where the game takes place. The proxy player may make gaming decisions according to the player's preferences. The device enables persons to remotely participate in games of chance, such as bingo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,918 discloses a prize redemption system for games wherein in exchange for monetary input, prize credits are credited to a player based on the game outcome. A prize selection menu is displayed wherein the player may select a prize that has a prize cost within the player's prize credit amount. The player is dispensed a specific prize ticket that is redeemable for the selected prize.
To date, no known systems or methods exist that seek to combine the attributes of interactive games or stories with those of infomercials wherein a player or participant in the game or story is provided with selectable information during the game or story that relates to a vendor's products.